A Girl and her Dragon
by Sleygal
Summary: Fate is cruel to reunite them in such manner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's Sleygal here! I'm formerly known as _Kamilia07329_. Why formerly? The reason behind that name is... let's say, went on their separate ways. If you know the significance of my name then woohooo! Good job for you!**

 **AAAAAANYWAY. Moving on. I noticed that I haven't wrote anything for my other pairing in this fandom, which is KotoUmi! Yes, the anemone gay lovers. I love Umi! She was my first grill until I saw Maki and her piano. So here's my attempt on the anemone gay lovers. It's an on-going thing and I'll update as soon as I'm done with the next chapters. I'm gonna be busy soon but I'll be updating this... hopefully.**

 **I don't own LoveLive! Sunrise does.**

* * *

"Hello!"

A little girl with blue hair hid behind the tree. After a few moments, the girl peeked out again, only to be greeted by a pair of curious amber-coloured eyes.

"I'm not gonna bite you, you know." The ashen-haired girl giggled as she watched the other girl hide again. Seeing that she won't come out anytime soon, Kotori decided to take the situation into her little hands. She walked way behind the shy girl without her noticing. After sensing that it's too quiet, the blue-haired girl peeked out again, in hopes that the other girl would leave her alone. Once she sensed that the girl has let her guard down, Kotori spoke.

"Hello!"

"Aaaah!" The girl gave a startled yelp and fell to the ground.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to scare you!" Kotori said while extending a helping hand to the fallen girl. "I just want to know your name, that's all!"

The girl regarded her before shyly taking the offered hand.

"I'm Kotori. Minami Kotori." The ashen-haired firl chipped in. "What's yours?"

"U-U-Umi... S-Sonoda Umi..." The blue-haired girl replied.

"Okay, Umi-chan! Let's go and play!" Kotori pulled on Umi's hand and ran towards their house.

"Mama! Mama!"

An older ashen-haired woman appeared outside the cottage and smiled at her daughter.

"My, my. It seems you made a new friend, Kotori."

"Yes! All by myself!" Kotori smiled at her mother while Umi hides behind Kotori.

"Hello there. Don't be shy." Kotori's mother knelt down to level her gaze with the children. "I'm Kotori's mother. I hope you get along well."

"S-Sonoda Umi..."

"Well, aren't you cute." This embarrassed Umi and hid behind Kotori once more. "Well, go play nice now. I'm going to make dinner."

"Okay!" With that, the two ran off.

"Don't go too far now!" Kotori's mother called out before going back inside the cottage.

The scene suddenly shifted.

"What..."

"No, Kotori!"

"But Umi-chan..."

"Stay back!" Umi pushed Kotori away from her hard that the other girl fell to the ground. Realizing her mistake, she averted her gaze form Kotori while hiding her arm underneath her long sleeves.

"Umi-chan, I just wanna help..."

"I don't need your help!"

Both girls were silent after Umi raised her voice. She never yelled at Kotori before but this time, it's different.

"Maybe we should just say goodbye." Umi said while turning her back away from the other girl. "I might hurt you..." She muttered under her breath.

"So, goodbye!" With that, Umi ran off; away from Kotori before the ashen-haired girl could react. All Kotori can do is stretch out her hand towards the direction of her friend.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the curtains of the ashen-haired girl. This woke up the girl, who gave out a yawn as she stretched her arms up in the air. Her sleepy eyes scanned her room before giving up on the idea of sleeping in. A knock on the door made the girl rise from her bed to open it.

"Goodmorning Kotori dear. Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, mom!" Kotori mumbled sleepily.

"Go wash up." Her mother told her before she went downstairs to the kitchen.

Kotori washed her face and dressed before heading down to the dining area where her breakfast is served. Her mother is busy washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"After this, I'm going to the town square."

"Okay!" Kotori replied while munching on some bread.

"Make sure you feed all the alpacas, dear." Kotori's mother called out before leaving the house.

"Alright!"

"Well, I'm off now!" Her mother called out before closing the door.

Kotori finished her meals and decided to do her errands. She went out at the back of their house, where a pen of alpacas is. Sensing the ashen-haired girl is approaching, the alpacas immediately crowded the entrance of their pen, eager for their treats or just a pat on the head from the girl.

Kotori has her way with the animals. After all, she's an animal whisperer, one that can understand the animals. There are two animal whisperers in their village: she and another one named Koizumi Hanayo. Hanayo tends to shy away from all the attention of her gift and prefers to spend most of the time in their farm or in their garden. She's also still inexperience that she occasionally ran into problems every now and then, seeking out Kotori for help.

Being an animal whisperer doesn't mean that you can read their thoughts and understand what they are saying. Only advanced leveled whisperers are able to do that or if the animal fully trusts the whisperer can one hear their voice. In Kotori's case, she can only sense their emotional state of the animals. She can sense when one is happy, when one is sad, and when one is angry. It takes a lot of trusts to be able to get to that level. Seeing that the girl has a bubbly personality, it's no wonder that the animals are comfortable around her.

"Hmmm... Hmmm..." Kotori cooed as she deposited the food in the food container. "Play nice, okay?"

The alpacas gave the girl a gentle cuddle before eating. With her chore done, the girl decided to think of something to do.

"Maybe I should go and buy some materials..." She mumbled to herself. Aside from being an animal whisperer, she's also a good seamstress. Whenever she has the time, Kotori would knit or sew clothes for the animals to keep them warm at night. All of their alpacas have a nice coat of wool from their own to keep them warm during winter. The people from the village often ask Kotori to make one for them, which the bubbly girl would agree to.

"Maybe I'll ask Hanayo-chan if she would like to join me." Kotori decided. After cleaning up in their house, she sets off towards the Koizumi residence. Knowing the shy girl, Kotori would find her in the barn, playing with all the sheep in there.

"Ah. Kotori-chan!" An energetic orange-haired girl greeted Kotori as soon as she entered the Koizumi's backyard.

"Rin-chan!" Kotori smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help Kayo-chin haul up all the rice sacks she bought nya!" Rin gestured to the sacks of rice piled up near the door of their house. The door opened suddenly, revealing a short-haired girl in a white dress with glasses.

"Ah, Kayo-chin!" Rin immediately ran up to the short-haired girl and hugged her.

"Goodmorning, Hanayo-chan!

"Goodmorning, Kotori-chan!" Hanayo greeted. "What can I do for you today?"

"I was thinking of asking you to go with me to town to buy some materials."

"Well, I was planning to do some shopping today."

"Ehhh?!" Rin cut in. "Is this not enough nya?"

"Hehehehe... I'm gonna need more than that, Rin-chan." Hanayo giggled while Rin whined at how heavy those sacks are. Kotori could only smile at the antics of the other girls.

* * *

"This is heavy nya..." Rin complained as she carries boxes of supplied while Hanayo carries some of them. Kotori has some fabrics and other sewing materials with her so she can't help the two. They're heading back to their village slowly.

"Why didn't you get a cart nya?"

"Our cart was busted yesterday after running on a small pebble while carrying those sacks of rice." Hanayo replied.

"Ehh… So heavy. My arm's gonna fall off nya." Rin whined as she struggled with the weight of the box she's carrying. She tried shifting it on her other hand but it's so heavy that it made shifting its weight difficult.

"I'll make you something good later, Rin-chan." Hanayo said as she shifted the weight of her things with her other hand. Immediately, the orange-haired girl's mood improved.

"Rin wants those noodle things she ate at the town!" Rin piped up. The other girls giggled.

"Well, I hope I have enough things to cook it then." Hanayo assured which earned a delightful cheer from the energetic girl. As the two of them walked ahead and talked about a lot of things, Kotori can't help but reminisce the time when she had someone like Rin to accompany her. Although she is not like the energetic girl but Kotori misses those strict remarks when she buys things from town, or the shameless expressions she says when Kotori makes her wear outfits that doesn't suit her taste.

Unknown to her, her two friends were calling out to her for quite some time now.

"...tori-chan... Kotori-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"H-Huh?"

"Are you okay nya?"

"A-Ah... Yes, yes. I'm fine." The ashen-haired firl assured back.

"Rin was just telling Kayo-chin about a beast in the forest!"

"A beast?"

"Rin heard it from someone earlier at the town!" Rin said. "It's so big that it could crush down an entire house nya!"

"Aren't you scared, Rin-chan?"

"Nope!" Rin puffed out her chest. "Rin can take care of herself!"

The two girls giggled and continued talking until they have to go on their separate ways.

"Are you sure you're not coming, Kotori-chan nya?" Rin asked.

"I have a lot of things to do." Kotori apologized. "The cold nights are coming and I have to finish making scarves for the alpacas."

"Have a great day nya!" The two girls bid their goodbyes to Kotori while they walked off another path. Kotori can still hear Rin complaining at how heavy those boxes are. The ashen-haired girl walked towards the direction of her house. The sun is starting to disappear, leaving orange streaks in a purple-tinted sky. Cold wind blew, making the girl shiver at the lack of warmth from her clothes.

"I better hurry then." She mumbled as she continued her journey back home in a quickened pace.

Once she arrived, she saw her mother preparing their dinner in the kitchen. She placed her things in her room and took a shower. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, her mother called her for dinner. Kotori helped set-up the table while her mom serves the food.

"I heard that there's a strange beast in the forest lately." Kotori's mother said as she took a bite from her food.

"A beast?"

"I don't know the details but lately, more and more dangerous beasts are lurking in the forest." Kotori took a moment to glance at the tall trees outside the window. "Rumors say that a large beast was trapped deep in the forest."

"Hmm..." Kotori took one last look at the forest before looking away.

"Is it injured?"

"No… I haven't heard anything like that…"

"But it might be injured!"

"Kotori. I want you to stay away from there, okay? No buts."

"But…"

"No. Buts." Kotori looked crest-fallen as she looked down, avoiding her mother's sharp gaze.

"Yes, mom."

* * *

Kotori can't sleep.

She tossed and turned on her bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. It doesn't help that there's an occasional howl of a wolf can be heard. After all, their house is a little close to the forest. She looked up at her ceiling, thinking of the conversation with her mother. The forest shouldn't be dangerous if she left some sort of trail right?

But something about that beast seems enticing to Kotori. As an animal whisperer, she can't leave it alone and slowly dying of its injuries. She put on her cloak and sneaked out at the back of their house, bringing with her a ball of yarn. The alpacas woke to the shuffling sounds near their pen. They watched Kotori curiously.

"Ssssh..." She put up a finger on her mouth, signaling them to stay quiet. She tied a piece of the yarn to a nearby tree and started walking towards the forest. The forest is quiet, except for the occasional sounds of owls hooting from their trees. Not long after, she heard a cry that resonated from within the forest. It seemed to be in pain, whatever that is. The ashen-haired girl tried to locate the sound but a tug from her guide stopped her. She looked down and saw that she had reach the limit of her guide.

"I wonder what it is..." Kotori mumbled as she rolled up the yarn while walking back.

* * *

"Thank you!"

Bundles of cloths are being carried by Kotori, following a deal with one of the merchants in town. Winter is coming real soon and Kotori has to start knitting scarves as gifts to the people and animal she loves. She's already out of the town and slowly walking back to her village when she spotted a white rabbit blocking her path. Upon sensing movement, the rabbit met the ashen-haired girl's amber eyes before running off.

"Hey, wait!"

Kotori chased after the rabbit, unaware that she's following it into the forest. The rabbit would occasional stop to let Kotori catch up, only to run again when she does. Kotori only realized her surroundings when she managed to trip on one of the tree roots. Bundles of cloth scattered in front of the fallen girl as the rabbit watched a few feet away from her.

"O...Ow..." Kotori whimpered. Ignoring the pain on her knee, she dusted her clothes off before picking up her things. Once she dows, Kotori tried to look for the rabbit. She finally found it a few meters in front of her, as if waiting for her to follow again. It bolted when Kotori took a step towards it.

"Wait!" Her plea had fallen to deaf ears as she followed the rabbit into a small clearing. The trees are tall enough to conceal it from view. The sunlight hardly pierced the clearing but it illuminates it bright enough that Kotori can still see.

What she saw next was something she wasn't expecting.

At the centre of the clearing lies a blue dragon. It's almost as big as Kotori's house. Blue scales glinted underneath the sunlight that's peeking through the roof of leaves. Kotori could only gape at the majestic creature, which appears to be sleeping. Her amazement caused her to let go of her hold to her things. The sudden sound woke the slumbering dragon. It looked towards the direction of the sound and saw a girl in front of it. It flailed from its restraints while trying to beat its wings in an attempt to get away. The dragon's movement caused Kotori to snap out of her reverie and realized that something is wrong. One of its wings is limp on its side and one of its legs got caught in a trap that bound it to a tree.

Kotori shook her head and cautiously made her way towards the dragon. The dragon growled, warning the girl to stay away while trying to scramble away.

"Ssssh..." Kotori said. "I-It's okay... It's okay." The girl tried to reassure the creature using her animal whispers. She doesn't even know if it'll work on the dragon but she tried anyway.

The dragon tried to move away but the trap on its leg prevented it. It tried to beat its wings but failed because of the injured one.

"It's okay... It's okay."

After the failed attempts to scare the girl, the dragon snapped its jaws towards the girl, hoping that at least it'll scare the girl. Kotori stopped in her tracks when it snapped its mouth. The sight of sharp teeth frightened her but it didn't show on her face. If you're going to calm down an animal, it's best that you, yourself is relatively calm. Gathering her bearings, Kotori moved again, this time slowly, undeterred by the sharp teeth.

Kotori doesn't know but there's something compelling about the injured dragon. Its blue scales remind her of someone who used to have something similar. Its eyes, albeit full of anger and fear, reminded her of the amber ones of her old friend. It's been years since she last saw her friend but the memories she shared were still fresh in her mind.

"Umi-chan..."

Upon hearing the name, the dragon immediately stopped struggling and looked at the girl. She didn't think Kotori would know. She didn't think Kotori would remember her. Fate has a cruel way to reunite her with the ashen-haired girl.

 _'Kotori...'_

* * *

 **Consider this as a little birthday present to Muse's lyricist, Sonoda Umi. Tanjoubi Omedesu!**

 **'Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sleygal here! I finally finished chapter 2 of this story! I know. Weird story huh? I ran out of ideas! But anyhoo. It's something for the Anemone gays. \o/ I was thinking of writing a late birthday fic for our dear Umi but I got lazy. Lemme think about it, alright? xD**

 **Anyway.**

 **I don't own LoveLive. Sunrise does.**

* * *

"Umi-chan." Kotori muttered. Suddenly, there's stillness in the forest. The dragon finally stopped thrashing about and looked at the human in shock. Kotori didn't know what came to her when she suddenly uttered the name.

 _Kotori…_

Kotori stopped.

"Umi-chan?" Kotori looked around her, trying to locate the source of the voice. It was the voice that she used to hear years ago. It was a voice that she yearns to hear once more. Once her gaze fell to the other creature with her, she noticed that it's calmed down and its head hung low.

 _Kotori._ The dragon brought its amber gold eyes to meet the confused ones of the human.

"I… I-It can't be… Umi…chan?"

At the mention of her name, the dragon broke her gaze with Kotori. All Kotori can do is stare in shock at the sudden turn of events.

'Umi-chan… is…. Umi-chan is a dragon?'

'But… How?'

So many questions plagued Kotori's mind and the dragon knew it. Despite the fear running through her body, Kotori reached out her trembling hand and touched Umi's head.

"Is… it really… you?" The dragon slightly nodded its head. Never did Umi predict that she'll meet her ashen-haired friend after all these years in a peculiar place.

 _What are you doing here?_ Umi asked.

"Nevermind that… What are you—You're hurt!" Kotori suddenly remembers the binds that kept Umi on the ground. She rummages through her dress until she finds the knife that she always carries with her. Umi watched as Kotori untangles her leg from the trap by cutting the rope that's tied to the tree. When Kotori tries to lift her injured wing to inspect it, Umi growled in pain as she try to pry it away from the human.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kotori apologized. "It must've hurt…"

Umi looked from her wound to the apologetic human in front of her. She tried to stand-up but failed.

"D-Don't strain yourself!"

Kotori wanted to reassure the creature but can't. It's not every day you find out that one of your friends is a dragon now. She has so many questions but couldn't find the voice to ask.

"What are you, Umi-chan?"

Unknowingly, Kotori voiced out that question. The sudden question surprised Umi and chose to avert her head elsewhere than answer it.

"Y-You don't have to answer it. I'm sorry for being tactless." Kotori said.

 _I-It's fine…_

"D-Do you mind i-if I…" Kotori hesitated as she stared at the injured wing. She wanted to treat it so badly but afraid at what Umi might do. When Umi finally calmed down, she lied back on the ground and brought down her wing at her side, low enough for Kotori to reach. The ashen-haired girl inspected the wound, which was a big gash from the tip of the wing all the way until it ended on the base of the wing. Dried blood coated it, informing Kotori that it happened for quite some time now. She checked the ground for any signs of blood but she found none, which confused her.

Ignoring that fact, Kotori inspected her bundle of cloth until she managed to spread out a yard's length of blue fabric.

 _N-No! It's okay, Kotori_ Umi protested. _You don't have to waste your cloth on something like this!_ That statement earned a small giggle from the ashen-haired girl.

"So you still remember." Kotori giggled. "Don't worry. I can always buy new ones."

 _But…_

"Umi-chan…."

 _Oh no._

"Please?" Kotori pouted. Umi tried to pry her eyes from the pouting girl but Kotori moved every time she does. She kept doing it until she finally gave in. After all, she can never refuse Kotori back then whenever she uses her pout to get what she wants.

 _You're so unfair, Kotori. I see that didn't change_

"And you're still stubborn, Umi-chan." Kotori giggled while measuring the size of Umi's wing. She tried to ignore the feeling of its leathery texture under her fingertips. Once she's satisfied with the length, she used her knife to cut a part of the blue fabric, long enough for Umi's wing, and proceeded to wrap it gently around the wound. Umi kept still while the girl worked, emitting low growls everytime Kotori pulls it too hard. She kept still until Kotori finishes patching her up.

"There. All done!" Kotori chirped as she stepped back to admire her work. Umi took a moment to see her bandaged limb. She tried to move it but felt restricted because of the bandage.

"You really shouldn't move it around!"

 _Thank you._

"Y-You're welcome." Kotori flashed a smile. She went to check on the trapped leg earlier but found no other wounds to treat. After fixing her things, she sat on the ground in front of the dragon and Umi couldn't help but be self-conscious about it.

 _What are you doing?_

"Looking at you." Kotori replied. "After all, it's been so long and you have some explaining to do."

Umi would've blushed if she's still capable. Sadly, her face is reptilian now but she could feel a little bit of the heat on her face. The look on Kotori's face finally made her confess everything.

 _Kotori. Do you know about the Dragonkins?_

Kotori slowly nods her head. Dragonkins are humans with draconian blood in them. At a certain age, draconic characteristics starts to show itself, giving them physical qualities of a dragon. It cannot be stopped once the physical qualities emerge from a dragonkin until eventually, they'll turn into dragons themselves but kept their human mind. They blend well with the society but once their changes kick in, their fellow humans will hunt them down and force them to leave or will kill them, in fear of their abilities.

After pondering about it, Kotori gasped. She finally knows the reason why Umi left at that day. Why the blue-haired girl was insistent on keeping Kotori away from her. Why she doesn't want Kotori to touch her. Why she left in the first place, giving Kotori the pain of not being able to say goodbye properly. Everything made sense yet Kotori can't believe it.

"You're a dragonkin…."

Umi stayed silent as she let the information sink in on the other girl.

"So you left me because you're a dragonkin?"

Silence. Umi couldn't bear face Kotori after what she had put her through. After leaving her behind confused all those years and finally returning without a word, she doesn't even have the right to be called her friend anymore.

"Umi-chan."

The sudden firmest of Kotori's voiced made her slowly meet the amber orbs of the girl. Umi could see resolve reflected in those orbs.

"If you think that I'm afraid of you, you're wrong."

 _Kotori?_

"Don't you remember? I'm an animal whisperer." Kotori said. "Big or small, wild or tame, cute or ugle, I would never shun them away from they are."

"And I know, deep down that dragon body, there's still the Umi-chan I came to know years ago." Umi was stunned at Kotori's outburst.

 _Why?_

"Huh?"

 _Why?!_ Umi exclaimed. _I-I left you years ago. I… I don't…_ If Umi could still shed tears, she would do so. She doesn't deserve someone like Kotori! She knows she couldn't make up for what she have done in the past and yet…

"Silly Umi-chan. You're my friend." That caught Umi off-guard.

 _Y-You… You still call me a friend?_ Umi asked. _Even after what I've put you through?_

"Of course!" Kotori smiled. "You're here now, right? You can make it up to me now!"

'I give up.' Umi thought to herself. She really doesn't deserve someone like Kotori but glad that she has someone like her.

"Why don't we start over?" Kotori said. "I'm Minami Kotori, a seamstress and an animal whisperer." She bowed.

 _I'm… Sonoda Umi_. Umi returned the gesture.

 _It's very nice to meet you… again._

* * *

 **I know it's short. But I got nothing. Reviews are very much appreciated! 'Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sleygal here with a new chapter! Sorry, it took long. I was lazy to type it in a document because I just wrote this in my notebook. It's a longer chapter than the last one!**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be fine, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked worriedly.

The sun has started to go down, giving the sky a beautiful shade of purple and orange. After their introductions, Kotori and Umi both used the time to catch up with each other. The little rabbit that led Kotori to Umi showed up once again and went to Kotori, who picked her up and played with her while she leans on Umi's side. Umi tucked her wings but let the injured wing fall on the ground. Her tail curled up near Kotori. Fascinated, Kotori walked up and patted the said tail, feeling the scales touch Kotori's hand. It was after that that Umi prompted her to go back before it gets dark.

 _I'll be alright_. Umi replied while curling her tail near her. Kotori took the time counting the spikes on it. _I think he's going to accompany me._ She gestured to the rabbit with her head, who curled up beside her, taking shelter underneath the injured limb.

"Will you…"

Umi looked at her confusedly.

"W-Will you be here tomorrow?" Kotori finally managed to ask. She is afraid that this is all a dream and when she leaves, she'll never see Umi again. Umi could sense what Kotori was thinking.

 _I'll be here._

"Really?" Kotori couldn't hide the excitement and happiness in her voice.

 _I will._ Umi chuckled. _After all, I can't fly yet._

"T-Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Umi-chan!" Kotori waved before running off towards the exit of the clearing. Footsteps slowly faded away until silence accompanied the stillness of the forest. Once the girl is gone, Umi lied back on the ground while her eyes stare at the night sky. The stars are slowly making their appearance, painting the night with lights of their own.

 _Can a dragon even live side by side with humans?_ Umi thought to herself. Thinking about her meeting with Kotori puts the dragon in a state of sleepiness. Because of Kotori, she hasn't felt that she was this tired. After escaping her pursuers, she didn't notice a trap laid out in front of her. Due to her carelessness, one of her legs got caught, tripping her to the ground. Blood dripped from her wing where one of her assailants sliced her with a sword previously. It's a good thing the clearing did a good job of hiding her from the hunters until they gave up the chase and left.

Umi let out a huge yawn before falling to sleep.

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" Kotori's mother asked. The two of them are currently eating their dinner inside the house. Kotori managed to get home first before her mother. This explains why her mother is confused as to why Kotori is only starting to make dinner when she arrived home.

"I've been to town to buy some materials, Mom." Kotori replied.

"They why haven't you prepared dinner the moment you arrived home?" Her mother asked. Kotori knew that she couldn't tell her mother that she disobeyed her so she came up with a lie.

"I've been busy walking around town." Kotori lied. "There are so many decorations." She inwardly cringed. She hates lying to her mother.

"Well, the lantern festival is coming up after all, so the town's busy preparing for it."

"Hey, Mom."

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you remember the beast in the forest that you were telling me about yesterday?" Kotori asked.

"What about it?"

"Did the village finally catch it?" Her mother placed her fingers under her chin as she tries to remember it.

"No… they didn't. At least from what I know." Kotori's mother answered. "Why?"

"O-Oh nothing. Just curious after all." Kotori tried to direct the conversation somewhere else.

"Are you going to the forest?" Her mother's piercing gaze shot out, making Kotori look around the house instead of meeting her mother's eyes.

"N-No Mom! I-I'm not going to the forest."

 _Gosh it hurts to lie_. Kotori thought to herself.

"Well I hope you're holding onto your word. I heard that the town managed to trap something in the forest."

Kotori's heart nearly skipped. The town can't possibly be hunting Umi down. But judging from her mother's statement, it all matched up to her earlier events in the forest. She just hoped that they will never find a lone blue dragon in the forest. Who knows what the town will do to her.

"I-Is it some kind of animal?" Kotori chose her next question.

"Maybe? I think it might be a deer or a rabbit." Kotori's mother replied. Seeing the relief on her daughter's face confused her but decided not to question it any further.

"Come now. Dinner will get cold."

* * *

"Heee… Good morning Umi-chan!" Kotori called out as she set aside a basket on the ground.

 _Don't you have anything to do today?_ Umi asked as she eyed the basket rather hungrily.

"You don't want me to be here? Is that it?" Kotori pouted.

 _N-No! I didn't mean it that way!_

Kotori laughed at Umi's embarrassed face. Before she could retort, Umi's head slowly moved towards the basket, trying to smell what could be inside. She only snapped out of it when she heard Kotori's giggles from the side. Umi immediately tore her head away from it.

 _I-I'm sorry!_

"It's okay, Umi-chan!" Kotori giggled. "I don't have anything to do today so it should be fine. Plus… I think somebody's hungry." At the mention of hunger, Umi's stomach growled in response. Umi could feel heat crawl up on her scaly face while trying to hide it underneath her paws. But her head pushed out when she caught the smell of manjuus from Kotori's basket.

 _Are those Honoka's manjuus?_ Umi asked as she watched Kotori tore a piece of it and gave it to the rabbit beside her. The animal gingerly sniffed it first deciding to eat it slowly.

"Oh you remembered Honoka-chan's manjuus?" Kotori threw back the question at the dragon before grabbing another one from the basket.

 _W-Well… that was a tasty manjuu back then._ Umi replied as she slowly picked up the manjuu from the ground with her claw. Seemingly frustrated at the lack of thumbs, the dragon used her claws to stab through it.

 _After all these years, it's still the same taste!_ Umi piped in after eating the entire manjuu in one bite. Kotori giggled beside her as she slowly ate hers. Umi stabbed another one from the pile that Kotori placed in front of her.

"You know, Umi-chan. Honoka-chan says she misses you." Kotori said. "She's still confused on why you left us so sudden. She was so depressed about it for a week that she didn't open their bakery."

 _I-Is that so…_ The dragon replied. _I'm sorry. I must've caused a lot of trouble back then._

"Don't worry about it, Umi-chan!" Kotori patted Umi in assurance. "You're here now, right? You can make it up. Plus, Honoka-chan would be thrilled if she knows that you're back!"

 _N-No!_ The sudden movement from the dragon surprised Kotori that she dropped her manjuu.

"You don't want to see Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked; confused as to why the dragon let out such reaction.

 _I-It's not that…_

Umi's tone suggested that she has more to say so Kotori waited patiently for the dragon to continue. Umi's tail moved lazily behind her, which fascinated Kotori.

 _I-It's just… I mean, I can't see her like this._ Umi replied. Kotori was puzzled about Umi's words until it sank in. Umi doesn't want her to see what had become of her. She doesn't want Honoka to be scared.

"You don't want Honoka-chan to be scared of you, is that it?" Seeing as it is futile to lie to Kotori, Umi admitted defeat.

"Don't worry Umi-chan. I'm sure Honoka-chan would understand." Kotori assured.

"By the way, how is your wing?" Kotori shifted the attention to Umi's wing. Umi tried to flex it but still groans every time her wing moves. "I thought Dragons heal very quickly?"

 _W-Well, I'm a dragonkin._ _That means I'm only half-dragon. I still have human blood._ Umi responded. _I think that's what causing my slow healing._

"I see…"

The two of them finished the manjuu but Umi's stomach continues to find food.

"What do dragonkins eat by the way?"

 _W-Well…_ Umi pondered about. Her tail swished lazily behind her _. I think it varies? But ever since I became a dragon my appetite consists of fish. I mean, I can still—what are you doing?_ Umi's explanation got cut-off when she noticed Kotori sitting near her tail, patting it gently as it move. Kotori notices the silence and she looked up to the curious amber ones. She sheepishly scratched the back of her neck while giving an embarrassed smile.

"Hehe… Sorry Umi-chan. I can't resist."

 _You know you could just ask._ Umi immediately regretted her thoughts as she saw the spark lit up on Kotori's face.

"Really?" Kotori couldn't contain her excitement. "Then… can I?"

Embarrassed, Umi shyly moved her tail near Kotori while the other girl squealed in delight. Kotori knelt down and patted the scaly end of Umi's body, lightly brushing her fingers on the spikes that adorn it. Umi couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed by it when the rabbit moved closer and sniffed it.

 _O-Okay, I think that's enough._ Umi said as she slowly moved her tail out of the human's reach.

"Aww…" Kotori complained as she stood up and dusted off her clothes. She then started to head deeper into the forest. The rabbit followed after the ashen-haired girl

 _Where are you going?_

"To the river." Kotori replied as she looked back on the lounging dragon.

"Let's go get you some food, Umi-chan!"

* * *

"Why is there no one biting?" Kotori complained.

 _Perhaps it's not the season for them?_

The two of them are fishing; well, one of them as the other one cannot. Kotori managed to make a makeshift fishing rod with some twigs and a loose strand on her dress. Umi, on the other hand, lied down near the spot where Kotori's fishing. The rabbit's sleeping on top of Umi's body.

"Maybe because you're scaring them, Umi-chan!"

 _E-Eh?!_

Kotori giggled at Umi's reaction when a tug from the pole snapped her out of it. Umi's attention focused on the struggling girl as she tries to haul up her catch. But whatever bit on the line is strong enough to drag Kotori near the water.

"U-Umi-chan!" Kotori cried as she dug her heels on the ground. She is losing in this tug of war.

 _Eh?!_ Puzzled, Umi walkedover to Kotori and bit on a small part of Kotori' dress. She lightly pulled her, careful not to rip her clothes but it is not enough. Whatever bit the line is a huge one.

 _Let me_. Umi said as she let go of Kotori's clothes and dived straight into the river. Confused, Kotori tried to keep her ground and hold on the fishing pole until Umi erupted from the water. In her mouth was a giant fish, still holding on to Kotori's line. It flailed frantically as it try to gasp for air until Umi brought it to the ground. Due to the shock, Kotori was thrown back and landed on her bottom, letting go of her fishing pole. Umi hoisted herself up back to the ground and shook herself off of water, spraying water everywhere with it. Kotori failed to cover herself so she is soaking wet from it. Seeing this, Umi immediately stopped what she's doing.

 _I-I'm sorry!_ Umi apologized as she sat on the ground.

"W-Wha…" Biting down her shock and amazement, Kotori immediately remembers the wound on Umi's limb.'

"Umi-chan!"

"You really shouldn't do something like that! You're still injured!" Kotori exclaimed as she immediately went to inspect the wound once her shock has subsided. The human tried to pry the wings from the dragon, which Umi did, only to find out that the wounds have fully healed.

 _I told you. We have faster regeneration._ Umi replied as she shook off the bandages. Once they did, Umi let her wings spread out behind her so Kotori could look at them. _Maybe because I saw you in danger that my body immediately rushed its healing properties_. The human reached out a hand to check the leathery appendages to see for herself.

"Will you let me ride on your back someday, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked.

Umi is about to say no but the hopeful look on Kotori's face has some sort of unforeseen power that rendered her defenses useless.

 _I-I guess I can show you around…_ Kotori gave a wide smile.

"But for now, let's cook your meal."

* * *

 _Are you sure you'll be alright alone?_

Umi insisted in accompanying Kotori until at the edge of the forest near the town but Kotori turned down the offer, insisting that she still needs to rest even though her injuries have healed. The rabbit, which they name, rather, Kotori named, Umi-pyon, much to Umi's chagrin, tagged along with Kotori instead.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kotori replied. "Thank you for a fun day, Umi-chan!"

 _Thank you too…_

"Hehehe…" Kotori tip-toed to pat a small part of Umi's head before setting off towards the village.

Not long after she left Umi at the clearing, Kotori started humming to herself as she traced back the path leading to the village. Umi-pyon followed behind.

"Today is such a nice day right, Umi-pyon?" Kotori said. Her shoes steps on dried leaves, leaving crunching noises behind. _I'm glad I get to spend time with Umi-chan._

As soon as she saw the entrance of her village, loud growls pierced the silence of the forest. Confused, Kotori stopped on her tacks. Umi-pyon pawed Kotori's leg, begging for the ashen-haired girl to carry her. Kotori picked up the rabbit when another growl was heard. Kotori looked around for the source of the sounds until her eyes landed on amber ones, glinting in the darkness of the forest. Kotori took a step back but was met by another growl from behind. She turned around and saw another pair of glowing eyes. The eyes slowly moved forward and revealed the wolves hiding from the bushes. There are at least 4 to 6 wolves surrounding the girl, blocking all her possible escape path. Umi-pyon shivered under Kotori's touch while the girl slowly backed away from them. As much as Kotori would try talking them down, she doesn't think that the wolves are in any mood for negotiation, considering hot feral their eyes looked. Their growls escalated to snarls as one them managed to get close to Kotori, enough distance to attempt biting at the girl's leg. Startled, Kotori fell to the ground as the wolves continue to move closer/

"S-Stay back." Kotori weakly said as she edged away from them. Ignoring the pleas, the wolves attacked, aiming for the girl's throat.

Kotori closed her eyes, waiting for the attack while hugging the scared rabbit close to her. But the attack never came. Soon enough, she heard yelps of pain and a loud thud on the ground. Kotori decided to sate her curiosity and opened her eyes. What she saw was something unexpected. A wolf, struggling to get up from the ground. Its comrades are snarling towards something else other than the human. It was then she noticed a clawed foot by her side covered with blue scales. Kotori looked up and saw Umi, hunched protectively over her. Her head almost leveled to the ground as she let out a threatening growl. Her tail curled around Kotori's body protectively while looking at the wolves with anger in her eyes. Another wolf lunged for an attack but Umi deflected it easily with her paw, sending the wolf flying before smashing to a tree. It let out a painful yelp while struggling to move from the force. Sensing that they are overpowered, the wolves slowly edged back to the forest. Umi let out another growl while watching the wolves retreat back into hiding.

 _Are you alright?_ Umi asked as she turned one eye to look behind at the human. Kotori ran up and hugged the dragon around the neck.

"I was so scared…. Thank you, Umi-chan." Kotori whispered.

 _Y-You're welcome…_

Once Kotori calmed down, the two of them looked at each other's eyes.

"I guess I'll take you on that offer, Umi-chan," Kotori giggled as she waited for Umi to follow her.

 _E-Eh? Ah…_ After realizing it, Umi followed after the girl. It didn't take them long to reach the entrance of the village, with Umi carefully hidden in the forest.

"Thanks for today, Umi-chan!" Kotori smiled. "I'll see you again tomorrow?"

 _Don't you have work?_ Umi asked.

"Well, I have to go to Hanayo-chan's place and then at Honoka-chan's…" Kotori pondered. "Maybe I could ask Honoka-chan to tag along with us?"

 _N-No. Not… yet._ Umi immediately replied. _I-I'm not ready yet._

Kotori giggled. "Alright. Anyway, I have to go. Bye, Umi-chan!"

 _I'll see you around._ Umi replied as she watched the girl head back to the village. Once she saw Kotori enter her house, Umi retreated back to the forest.

Unknown to the two of them, a figure is watching over the blue dragon. Her clothes were obsidian black and her purple hair is swaying with the wind. In her hand holds a small blue orb, shining brightly.

"So she finally started…" The figure giggled.

"I wonder how long you will last, Umi-chan."

* * *

 **Reviews are very much appreciated! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleygal here and back again for a double update! This time, it's for this story. I already have chapter 4 but too lazy to transfer it to my PC from my notebook. As to the people who liked/followed/reviewed this story, thanks so much guys! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own it. Sunrise does.**

* * *

The evening breeze pelted Umi as she soared above the forest. Her scales perfectly blended into the night sky giving her the chance to freely move around. Her wings, despite coming from an injury, flapped at a steady pace as she circled the area of the forest. Eventually, she managed to soar above Kotori's village; the village she used to call home. With her sharp sense of sight, she can make out Kotori's house from sky-point. The light is still on and a figure seems to be sitting on a chair.

 _Kotori._

Umi dived down in a small spot near Kotori's house. Her feet landed silently on the ground while her wings gave one last flap before tucking them. She peeked out from her hiding spot and observed the house. The figure from before came out of the house, looking around for something. This caused Umi to retreat back and hide until the figure retreated back into the house.

Umi lets out a breath she didn't know she's holding. Fearing that she would be seen, she headed back to the forest. At the clearing, she settled around the edge of it, breathing fire on the ground where she will lay in order to warm her up.

"It's a nice night, don't you think?"

Umi whipped her head and saw a figure standing at the side, hidden by the shadow of the trees. A large yellow fox stood beside the figure. Umi rolled her eyes and averted her attention.

 _What do you need, Nozomi?_

"Is that how you greet an old friend? That's not the case with that girl though. What was her name? Kotori?" The figure chuckled as she and her companion stepped into the moonlight. Her black robe and pointed hat blended with the night but her purple hair and emerald eyes glints under the moonlight.

"It's been a while, Umi." What used to be a fox is now a human girl, sporting fox ears and a bushy blonde fox tail behind her, wagging happily. Her blonde hair sways with the night breeze and her blue eyes shines in the night.

 _H-How did you know about Kotori?_ Umi asks Nozomi, flustered at the fact that someone saw her interact with the ashen-haired girl. Does someone wanders deep into the forest?

"You guys aren't very subtle after all." Nozomi snickered while Umi's face heated up. "I can totally see what you're up to when I want to, you know."

"Come on now, Nozomi. Give Umi a break." Eri piped in.

 _A-Anyway_. Umi diverted the conversation. _Do you need something?_

"Oh, nothing. We're just here to say hello after all." Nozomi replied. Eri gathered some twigs and broken tree branches and placed them at the center. Holding her palm up, a blue flame erupted from her palm. She tossed the small fireball into the pile of twigs, successfully creating a campfire.

 _What are you doing?_

"Lighting a campfire." Eri answered back like it's the most obviious thing in the world.

"Oh, don't get mad at Erichii." Nozomi pipes in. "Besides..." She pulled out a small orb from her pocket. Its blue light shining dimly. After which, Nozomi pulled out a card from her sleeve.

"The cards are telling me something."

* * *

"Umi-chan?" Kotori calls out.

After finishing her tasks for the day, Kotori went back to the forest to find Umi. However, she didn't find the blue dragon anywhere. This lead to her search around the forest for any sign of her.

 _I wonder where could she had gone off to._

"Umi-chan?" Kotori leaned below a cliff, hoping to find her friend. She sighed when she was greeted with nothing but silence. She turned to head back when the ground suddenly collapsed below her.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Kotori closed her eyes, bracing for an impact that did not come. She heard soft flapping sounds and felt that she's floating rather than falling. Risking to open her eyes, she saw Umi grasping her hand with her claws, hovering over the collpased ground. Umi's sharp amber eyes stared at Kotori's amber ones before breaking contact and flew over the trees until they reached the clearing. Umi sets Kotori down first before settling on the ground.

 _Are you alright?_ Umi asked.

"I-I am now..." Kotori whispered. The shock from her fall is still evident on her that she find it hard to speak. She feels as if her heart is ready to burst out of her. "T-Thank you."

 _You should watch where you're going._

"Hehehe..." Kotori giggled. "Why are you not at the clearing?"

'O-Oh... Um... I had some business to attend to.' Umi replied, trying to avoid eye contact from the ashen-haired girl.

"Maybe you're looking for others!" Kotori happily clapped her hands at her realization. "Well? Did you find one?"

 _Umm..._

"Geez, Umi. It's not polite to fly out of a conversation. We're not yet done-" A voice rings out at the clearing, startling both the speaker and the ashen-haired girl. Kotori looks around for the source of the voice until she saw a yellow fox peeking out from one of the entrance of the clearing. Surprise and confusion painted the fox's eyes as it dart her sight from the ashen-haired girl to the blue dragon on the side.

 _E-Eri!_

"Eh? Eri?" Kotori looks confused. She turns around and asks. "Do you know this fox, Umi-chan?"

 _Well... ummm..._

"Nozomi's not yet done talking and you just have to fly off who knows where." The fox grumbled. Kotori could only look between the annoyed fox and the sheepish dragon.

 _B-Besides, Nozomi seems to be done talking about it._ Umi nervously replies. That one Kotori heard.

"Who is Nozomi?"

That snapped Umi out of her thoughts.

"Who is Nozomi, Umi-chan?"

"Did someone call?" Two heads whipped at the direction of the voice. Sitting on a boulder is the black-robed witch. The yellow fox walked towards the side of the figure.

 _Nozomi!_

"Hi~!" She replies with a smile. "I heard a little bird call my name so here I am!"

 _What are you doing here?_ Nozomi ignored the question.

"Toujo Nozomi at your service!" Nozomi slightly pulled at her witch hat in salute. "This one's Eri." She points at the fox beside her. It bowed before Kotori.

"Geez, Umi-chan. You just have to run off when I'm already telling the juicy parts!" The purple-head pouted and sits back down.

 _B-But I heard Kotori's scream and-_

"Oh~" Nozomi gave a devilish smirk. "So you were spacing out when I was telling you something important?"

 _N-No, that's not-_

Right now, Kotori looks definitely confused. So, Umi was meeting up with them before she found her falling from the cliff. While she wish she could question Umi about it, Kotori notices the yellow fox staring at the teasing duo in front of it. Before she know it, Kotori's already cuddling with the said animal, trapping it in her clutches.

"I-Is it alright if I pet her, Toujo-san?" Kotori asks, hoping to stop the other one from teasing Umi.

"Please call me Nozomi. And... well you're already cuddling with her and I could see that she enjoys it." Nozomi diverted her teasing to her companion as she watched the ashen-haired girl cuddle with the fox. Eri seems to be enjoying the attention as said by her tail wagging energetically even though she's trying to squirm her way out of Kotori's grasp. Even Umi couldn't help but give a smirk at her friend's struggles.

Having enough of being teased, Eri finally manage to squirm out of Kotori's grasp.

"Not funny."

Kotori seemed a little shock to hear the fox speak. But she's even more suprised when the fox turned into a half-human wearing yellow robes. Her fox ears and tail are still visible in her human form. Her blonde hair sways gently with the breeze. Her transformation caused Kotori to stare speechless at the girl.

"S-Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." Eri apologized.

"It's fine, Ericchi. I love seeing you in this form." Nozomi cooed as she locked her familiar in an embrace.

"N-Nozomi!" After being freed from Kotori's hold, Eri's trapped in Nozomi's now.

"Are they always like this, Umi-chan?" Kotori asks while the two of them watch the interactions of the other two.

 _Sorry but you'll get used to it._ Umi replied. The other two forgot that they have an audience until Kotori spoke.

"U-Um... Nozomi...san?"

Immediately, Eri broke away when she heard Kotori's voice. She cleared her throat, alerting her master of the presence of others.

"Yes?" Nozomi acted like nothing happpened a few minutes ago. "No need to be so formal around me, Kotori-chan!"

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Umi's not very subtle, you know."

 _N-Nozomi!_ If only she could blush, boy, her face would've been scorching red by now. _Why are you thinking of such shameless thoughts!_

"I am not thinking of shameless thoughts." Nozomi faced Umi with a straight face, all the while cuddling with Eri. "Perhaps, you're thinking of something shameless, aren't you?" Her expression morphed back to her teasing smile.

 _Nozomi!_

"Umm..." Kotori's timid voice pipes up and caused stillness as Nozomi stops with her antics.

"Well, then, it seems we may have been forgetting our guest. Do what do I owe you the pleasure, Kotori-chan?"

"Oh nothing at all." Kotori smiled. "I was wondering how did you get to know Umi-chan."

"Hmm... Let's see..." Nozomi pondered about it for a few seconds. "Oh! I remember it now! I met her when she was on the brink of-"

Nozomi's statement go cut off when they heard rustling of leaves from a bush. Halting their story time, Umi braced for a fight, positioning herself protectively beside Kotori. The said girl looks confused as she places her hands near her chest due to nervousness. Nozomi noted this scene before turning her attention to Eri. The fox's ears twitched at the slightest sound of things being stepped on and hurried footsteps moving away from them.

"Was that a person?" Kotori asks as she stood up to try and get a better view of the intruder.

"They're getting away!" Eri says as she hears the rustling of leaves and branches getting farther and farther from them.

 _A-Are you sure you're just going to let them go?_ Umi asks uneasily. Kotori could detect the nervousness in her voice. _W-What if they saw..._

"Nozomi-chan..." Kotori whsipers nervously. She scooted closer to the dragon to try and appease the nervousness that's radiating from Umi.

"Ericchi." The purple-haired witch directed her attention to the blonde. Eri nods and transforms into a fox and sprinted towards the direction of the footsteps. The rest of them eyed the fox until in disappeared in the trees.

"Is Eri-chan going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine. She always catches th-" Her explanation got interrupted once again when they heard a scream from the trees. The birds took flight at the sudden noise piercing the stillness of the forest.

"Well, shall we go and see?" Nozomi smiled.

* * *

"Oh."

Eri managed to catch up with the suspicious person somehow and blocked the escape route. She let out a threatening growl that kept the suspicious person from running. Watching from behind the trees were Kotori, Umi, and Nozomi, who seemed amused at the sight. Seeing that Nozomi blocked the view, Kotori peered from behind the witch and Umi craned her head high. What greeted the two of them is a ball of orange glinting underneath the sun.

A very familiar shade of orange.

"Honoka-chan?!"

* * *

 **Right. I just re-read this story and saw some serious grammar errors and typos. Sorry about that. I'll try to fix them soon. But for now, here's the latest chapter! Hope you like! :D**

 **Now if you excuse me, doing a double update in two days wore me out so I'll be off playing Atelier Escha-Logy now. See you soon! :D Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own them.**

* * *

"Oh?" Nozomi turned to face the other two. "It seems that you know each other."

Even without admitting it, Kotori could sense Umi's discomfort. Umi's tail moved around as if the owner is anxious. She patted her scaly skin in assurance before she steps out of her hiding place. Umi let out a warning growl, low enough so as to not alert the ginger.

"It's okay, Umi-chan!" Kotori doesn't need to hear what Umi meant with that. She's just being concerned.

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori called out. The cowering girl looked up when she heard her name. Relief painted her facial features but got immediately replaced with worry when she remembered the danger she's in.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka scrambled to her feet and ran to the other girl's direction

"Kotori-chan! Run! She's gonna eat you!" The ginger exclaimed while pointing at the fox, who know sports a rather slightly confused look on its face, in Kotori's direction. Kotori gave it a sheepish smile.

"Quick! You run while I distract it!" Honoka reached Kotori's side with a stick in her hands. She brandished the object in front of Eri, who seemed bored by it. Unfazed by the ginger's antics, the fox slowly walks towards them.

"Honoka-chan, it's—"

The sudden growl from behind the two girls alerted them of something. The two of them looked back and saw a blue dragon emerging from the trees. Kotori felt Honoka stiffen beside her and the ginger's grip on her arm got tighter while the dragon approached them cautiously. The sun peeked through the trees and radiated its blue scales, making it shine more brightly as it is.

"K-Kotori-chan..." Honoka whispered nervously while eyeing the approaching creature. "W-We should get going before it attacks!" She is ready to bolt for the forest when Kotori approached the dragon, the fox from earlier follows.

"Kotori-chan! What are you—"

"It's okay, Honoka-chan." Kotori smiled. Before Honoka could voice out potential dangers of a dragon, she saw Kotori lightly patting the creature's head. If it weren't for the panic and fear coursing through her veins, she would've noticed how the dragon leaned to the ashen-haired girl's touch.

"K-Kotori-chan?"

"See?" Kotori gestured to the dragon. "She won't hurt you, Honoka-chan."

"But it's—wait a minute." Honoka stopped voicing her panic when she heards a familiarity with the way Kotori addressed the creature before her.

"She?"

Kotori giggled at her friend's reaction. A light thumping sounded from behind, only to find out Umi's tail is waving. Honoka would've been amazed if it weren't for the fear that's coursing her body.

"Umi-chan won't do that." Kotori said.

Stillness. And then…

"E-EH?!"

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Honoka said. "She…" She points a finger to the dragon. "…is Umi-chan?"

Kotori nodded with a smile while Umi stared at the ginger wearily. After all the fuss earlier, they all went back to the clearing, with Umi leading the way. Honoka passed out upon learning the whole truth that the dragon in front of her is her former friend, Umi, which prompted the said dragon to carry the girl on her back. Good thing Honoka didn't stay that way for very long; although nearly going back to that state when she woke up and the first thing she saw was a pair of slit amber eyes staring at her.

"But how did-" Honoka can't form her question properly. She is still stunned and can't think properly since the ordeal earlier.

"—it happened?" Kotori finished her question for her, to which Honoka nodded gratefully. Both of them looked at the dragon sitting in front of them, who flinched at the sudden attention. Kotori and Umi stared at each other for a few seconds before the dragon gave out low growls.

"Err…" Honoka looks at Kotori for explanation, knowing the ashen-haired girl's ability of communicating with animals.

"Oh! Sorry." Kotori apologized. She forgot that Honoka can't understand Umi.

"She said that it's a long story and she doesn't want to share it yet." Kotori translated. Honoka doesn't look satisfied and opted to stare at Kotori, hoping that she'd be the one to spill the beans.

"I… actually don't know much of the other details." Kotori sheepishly added which casting a glance at Umi. Her words held another meaning which, unfortunately, the dragon didn't catch on. She made a mental note to ask Umi about it when they're alone.

"Well, if Umi-chan's not yet ready to tell then I'll wait." Honoka assured. Kotori's expression brightened up.

"In the meantime…" The other two looked at the ginger, who suddenly trailed off. Kotori was about to ask when Honoka stood up abruptly and hugged the dragon around her neck. The sudden contact surprised Umi while her ginger friend snuggled on her neck.

"Umi-chan's so cool! I could hug you during summer!" Honoka blissfully sighed. Getting enough of the snuggle, Honoka steps away and tries to pull Umi's wings that are tucked at her sides.

"Woaaaah! They're huge!" Honoka exclaimed while trying to stretch one of the wings to its full length but failed to do so because of her body limits. Umi tried to pry it away from the nosy girl but to no avail. Umi turns her head when she felt something on her back, only to find Honoka scrambling to get on her while getting interested in her wings.

"Woooaaah! Umi-chan! Move it again!" Honoka said while watching the said appendage slowly move from left to right before resting when Umi got a whiff of Honoka's presence. Embarrassed by the attention she's getting, Umi humours Honoka by moving her tail up and down. The ginger watched with fascination how the said limb moves, with Honoka counting the spikes on it loudly. Kotori could only look sheepishly while Umi tries to squirm underneath Honoka's weight, trying to get her off.

"Umm… Honoka-chan…" Kotori pipes up, hoping to get the energetic girl to get off.

"You're unfair, Kotori-chan."

"Eh?" Confusion painted her face.

"You get to pet Umi-chan all the time." Honoka pouted while lying on Umi's back. Her head dangling to face their ashen-haired friend. Umi's head snapped up in response to the ginger's comment and looked at Honoka, who seemed to be comfortable on her back.

"Oh. Are we interrupting something?" Three heads whipped towards the sound of the voice. Nozomi stood a few feet away from them, a hint of mischievousness in her emerald eyes. Eri stood beside Nozomi in human form. The fox is trying so hard to stifle her laughter at the dragon's current predicament to which Umi sent a glare.

"Nozomi-chan!"

"Do you know them, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked while climbing down.

"Actually, we just met quite recently."

"Toujo Nozomi at your service."

"Ayase Eri."

Honoka stared at Eri long after the introductions were done, seemingly curious about the twitching ears and the fluffy tail on the faimiliar. This brought uneasiness to the blonde fox who is not used to the attention she is currently receiving.

"Uh… Umm." Before Eri could duck, the ginger latched herself onto her.

"You're so cute!" Honoka said as she cuddled with the familiar, patting her head. Eri was about to push Honoka away but the other girl has found her weakness. Honoka tried scratching the fox behind the ear to which it elicited soft purrs from the said familiar.

"My, Elicchi." Nozomi snickered as she, Umi, and Kotori watched the scene in front of them.

"Ah!" Honoka abruptly stopped her antics and looked at Kotori in panic.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot! I have to help Yukiho today at the shop!" Honoka exclaimed. She got off the blonde fox and dusted off her clothes. "I'll see you around, Kotori-chan, Nozomi-chan, Eri-chan!" Honoka waved.

"Umi-chan, you better take me flying next time, okay?" Honoka said to the dragon to which Umi just stared at her.

"Meanie." Lightly bopping the top of Umi's head and saying her goodbyes, Honoka ran off back to the direction of the village.

"What an interesting set of friends you have, Umi-chan." Nozomi noted while giving a teasing smile in the dragon's direction. Umi could only growl softly, brushing off Nozomi's comment.

"Nozomi, you're gonna be late." Eri piped up.

"Oh? Is that the time already?"

"Are you going somewhere, Nozomi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"I have to meet someone with regards to certain things." Nozomi replied. "Well, we'll be on our way then!" We'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. Bye!" Her tease caused the two to blush furiously while Eri sighed and stepped closer to Nozomi before they disappeared.

An uncomfortable silence rang through the air upon the duo's disappearance.

Kotori decided to break it.

"Hey, Umi-chan?"

The dragon in question looked at the girl in confusion.

"…It's nothing. Ahahahaha…" Kotori chuckled weakly while rubbing her arm nervously. Confused, Umi tilted her head, urging the girl to continue.

 _What is it?_

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Kotori fixed herself up. "I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, Kotori ran back to the forest, leaving Umi alone in the clearing. The dragon could not do anything but watch her go.

* * *

"Oh dear. I just finished preparing dinner." Mrs. Minami called out when she heard the front door open. Kotori removes her shoes and placed them neatly at the side before greeting her mother.

Kotori mumbles a small "I'm home" before settling down on the chair at. Her mother just finished setting down the plates before sitting down. Dinner at the Minami house was quite an odd atmosphere, with Kotori poking her food while her mother eats.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" Her mother asks, unable to take the uncomfortable silence any longer.

"Nothing…" Kotori mumbled back.

"It's not nothing when you're all quiet now." Her mother continues. "Did something happen?"

Kotori puts down her fork she's using to poke her food around. Her sad expression is enough to tell Mrs. Minami that something did happen. Kotori gathered her thoughts carefully before speaking.

"It's just…"

"…just?"

"I've…" She wouldn't want to spill Umi's secrets to her mother nor the fact that she's been disobeying her by going to the forest, so she decided to make up a story. "It's nothing, Mom." She chuckled weakly.

 _God, I hate lying to Mom!_

Her mother doesn't looked convinced but it seems that Kotori will not say anything even if she try to pry her. So, Mrs Minami decided not to press the matter further. The two of them engaged in a light-hearted conversation, with Kotori explaining how her day went with the exception of her going to the forest until they finished eating dinner. Kotori went on ahead after being sent off by her mother away from the kitchen.

Kotori shut the door behind her and plopped herself onto her bed. Hugging her pillow, her thoughts drifted back to the events from today. Honoka finally knows what Umi is.

 _So… what's going to happen now?_

Kotori sighed. She rolled over to her back and her eyes are glued to her ceiling. She just hopes that Honoka would really keep quiet about it. Knowing the ginger, she might actually spill it. Thinking about it brought exhaustion to her brain that she decided to sleep.

* * *

"Is there a reason why you come barging into my cave?" A voice rumbled through the cave.

Nozomi is standing at the entrance of a cave with Eri beside her. Owls hooted in the trees as the nightly breeze blew. A low rumbling from the cave broke the stillness of the night.

"Oh, haven't you eaten yet? You're awfully grumpy today." Nozomi teased. Eri heaved a sigh beside her. Knowing that the one inside the cave is not in the mood for jokes.

"Stop patronizing me and tell me what the hell do you want?" The voice replied. "Or did you just come here to pick on me? Don't you have anything else to do?"

"I do, as a matter of fact." Nozomi replied. "It concerns a certain dragonkin."

The voice from the cave huffed that sent a cloud of air from the cave.

"You know I don't concern myself with those."

"Oh?" Nozomi said. "That's strange, coming from someone who's also the same."

A short pause.

"Are you perhaps still hung up on what happened back then?"

Eri gave a small tug at Nozomi's sleeve in warning while loud steps sounded from the inside of the cave. The sound grew louder and louder until a shadow can be seen from the entrance of the cave. Whatever creature it is, it doesn't want to come out but luckily, the moonlight provided enough light for Nozomi to see her friend.

"What do you want?"

Knowing that she managed to get through her friend, Nozomi smiled while walking inside the cave, with Eri in tow.

* * *

 **I should consider making an outline for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

The daily routines of the villagers got disrupted when sounds of hooves echoed from a far. The villagers were puzzled until the village scout came running to the plaza. Using the horn on his hand, he blows on it, catching the attention of everyone. Kotori, who is on her way to Hanayo's house stopped in her tracks to see the commotion. The thundering hooves sounded louder as they approach the plaza of the village. Four horses slowed to a trot once they've caught sight of the confused villagers. The horses stopped at the center of the plaza.

"Is this the village that requested assistance?" A brunette with emerald-coloured eyes asked as she stepped down from her steed. Her companions followed suit and stood behind the girl.

"We are Messrs Liege. We received a word that a vicious beast is on the loose." The brunette said.

"Ah. It seems that you have arrived." The crowd parts for the village elder and slowly walks toward the visitors.

"You must be the village chief."

"Indeed, I am." The village chief smiled. "Perhaps I should explain the request more detail privately?'

"Of course." The brunette nodded and her group followed the village chief back to his house. The crowd slowly disperses while some of the village chief's helpers tended to the horses.

* * *

"Umi-chan!"

"H-Honoka-chan." Kotori mumbled. "You really should stop shouting so loud."

"But how will Umi-chan hear me?"

The two of them are standing at the clearing, waiting for their draconic friend to appear. After getting a whiff of Kotori's plans, Honoka asked her sister to cover her shift and decided to accompany the ashen-haired girl. She brought with her some Homura manjuus that Umi used to love. Unfortunately, when they arrived at the clearing , there is no sight of the dragon. Not wanting to attract unnecessary attention now that the village is hosting a group of hunters, Kotori suggested that they should wait for their friend there.

"It's not fair!" Honoka suddenly grumbled.

"What's wrong, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked.

"It's not fair, Kotori-chan!" Honoka stands up on the stump she had been sitting on a few seconds ago. "You get to ride Umi-chan around."

"E-Eh?" Kotori is speechless. She never rode on Umi's back before! Well, not counting the one where Umi saved her from falling down the cliff.

Kotori watched as Honoka blabbered on and on about what she would do to let Umi ride her back. The enthusiasm radiating from the ginger girl is infecting Kotori as she lets out a small smile. Because of Honoka, the ashen-haired girl's thoughts drifted on what would it feel like to fly.

 _I wonder what it would feel…_

 _Kotori?_

"Umi-chan?" Kotori whips her head to find Umi walking out of the trees.

"Umi-chan! I brought you your favourite!" Honoka exclaimed while trying to wave the basket.

 _Is there something wrong?_ Umi noted how Kotori looks distracted right now. The girl snaps out of her reverie and saw Umi's face peering near hers. As if Umi could somehow sense the severity of Kotori's discomfort, she tried nudging at the girl's hands gently with her snout. Surprised and somehow touched, Kotori returned the gesture by lightly patting Umi's face.

"Eh?! No fair, Kotori-chan!" The spell broke when they heard Honoka's whining. "I wanna touch Umi-chan too!"Not minding the previous atmosphere, Honoka tackled Umi and wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck. Despite from the sudden assault from the ginger-haired girl, Umi remained firm.

"Umi-chan, you're so cold." Honoka mused as she buries herself in the dragon's neck.

Kotori could only chuckle weakly as she watched the dragon squirm uncomfortably against Honoka. After a few more moments, Honoka finally let go.

"You have to take us flying, Umi-chan!" Honoka happily said.

"I think Umi-chan doesn't like that, Honoka-chan" Kotori told her friend.

"Eh…" Honoka pouted. "Cheapskate." The ginger stuck out her tongue, which earned a low growls from the dragon.

"Well then." Honoka dusted off her clothes before gathering her things. "I better get back to the bakery or Yukiho would rat me out to mom."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Kotori asked.

"Nah, I can manage." Honoka waved them goodbye as she heads back towards the village. "Oh, Umi-chan?"

The dragon in question raised her head and looks at the ginger, confused.

"Be careful."

With that, Honoka walks away until she got swallowed by the trees. Silence engulfed the two beings left behind with only the gentle breeze blowing in the background.

 _Would you like to come with me?_

"Eh? Where are we going?" Kotori questioned.

 _I'd like to take you somewhere, if you don't mind_. Umi replied.

Something nagged at the back of Kotori's mind. It's like she shouldn't do this. She has a bad feeling about this but she is very curious to know where they are going.

"Is it quite far?" Kotori asked.

 _It is. I'd rather fly than walk all the way there._

The sudden idea of being able to ride Umi's back pushed back all the logical reasoning of her mind as she eagerly nodded her head. Glad that Kotori accepted, Umi lowered herself to the ground. Grabbing hold of one of Umi's protruding spikes, Kotori hoisted herself up until she rest comfortably on Umi's back. Feeling that the girl is safely on her back, Umi slowly stood up. She spread her wings and in one heartbeat, flapped them, bringing the two of them in the air.

The sudden movement from the dragon caused Kotori to cling tighter, lest she falls down to the ground. The wind is so strong that Kotori closed her eyes. When she tried to open her eyes, what she saw blew her away.

They are soaring over the forest.

Cold air whipped the ashen-haired girl's hair. The trees below them are a blur, given how fast Umi is flying. The dragon occasionally flaps her wings to keep them airborne. Kotori tried to admire the view of the sky but the wind is too strong for her to keep her eyes open.

Eventually, Umi slowed her speed and starts to descend onto a small field. Landing safely near the flower field, Umi lets Kotori go down first. The field host different kinds of flowers, all blooming beautifully. These petals decorated the field into their haven. It left the girl mesmerized and speechless with its view. Kotori didn't waste time and started running around the flower field.

Umi settled on the ground, watching the delighted human dance around. If she would've been still a human, she could pick some of the flowers. But seeing that she has really big paws, she might destroy the garden if she moves around too much. So she just settled for watching Kotori happily prancing around the flower field.

Unknown to the dragon, Kotori had walked up to her and tries to reach over Umi's head. Umi's reverie got cut off when she felt Kotori trying to climb up her body.

 _Kotori?_

"There!"

Confused, Umi tilted her head around trying to see what Kotori has done to her. Stifling her giggles, Kotori pointed to a nearby river. With Kotori on her back, she walked towards the direction of the river. Peering to the water, Umi saw a small wreath of flowers neatly tucked on her head. The white and blue flowers suited her scales.

 _Lillies._ Umi noticed the white ones. _You remembered._

"Hehe… of course!" Kotori beamed. "It's your favourite flower, right? You used to pick these when we go to flower beds."

After they're done admiring the wreath on Umi's head, the two of them headed back to the flower fields. A comfortable silence followed after that, with Kotori sitting on the ground, making flower wreaths while leaning her back against Umi's side. After making her wreath, Kotori got the idea of decorating Umi's tail, much to the dragon's chagrin. Umi looked like she was about to protest but the ashen-haired girl has unleashed her secret technique, rendering the dragon unable to object further.

"It looks cute, Umi-chan!"

Umi looked away in embarrassment after Kotori placed a small flower wreath on one of her spikes on her tail. Seeing a positive reaction from the dragon, Kotori continued decorating Umi's tail. Umi would sometimes move or lift her tail so that Kotori could fit the wreath properly without ruining it.

"Hey, Umi-chan." Kotori prompted while trying to fit the last flower wreath on the last spike on the tail.

Umi spared a glance on the girl leaning on her side. She waited patiently while watching Kotori struggle with her tail. Once the girl is down, she leaned back against Umi's body. She soaked in the coolness of Umi's scales to combat the heat from the sun.

"Do you miss being a human?" She quietly asked. It's a touchy subject but Kotori still wants to know. She knows that she missed Umi ever since she left the village. She would sometimes think about Umi, wondering what she did wrong that prompted the other girl to leave her. So when she finally saw Umi again, she felt happy. Kotori felt happy to have Umi at her side again, despite having a drastic change on her physique. She wants to go back to what they used to be.

 _Sometimes…_ Umi replied.

"Do you think there's a way to get you back to normal?"

 _Hey, let's not talk about this._ Umi tries to say before going deep into the subject. Umi doesn't want Kotori to burden her problem. She can't bear it if she's the one causing problems to the ashen-haired girl.

"But it's not fair!" Kotori's sudden outburst startled the dragon. "It's not fair how you just suddenly became something that scares everyone away…" Kotori sniffled. Tears are threatening to fall over again but she held it back. She knows Umi can't help it. It's in her blood. She's a dragonkin! Dragonkins will turn into their dragon selves and they can't do anything about it. She tried to look for more information about Dragonkins in the village but most of the details there pertain to the violent tendencies of a dragonkin once they turned into a dragon. They dubbed dragonkins and dragons with a bad reputation.

But Umi is not bad. She still wonders how Umi got herself trapped the first time she met her after she left the village. She remembers everything from when she was still young.

 _It's… just not fair_. Kotori thinks it's unfair for Umi to suffer this problem alone. Just thinking about how many years did Umi spent carrying this burden alone with no one to talk to makes her tear up. She wonders when did Umi get to meet Nozomi and Eri. Was it back when she first transformed? Was it because she's a dragon that's why they befriended her? For protection? For greed? Dragons are known to collect treasures.

Her thoughts got derailed when Umi draped one of her wings on Kotori's body. The ashen-haired girl looked up to meet Umi's eyes.

"T-Thank you, Umi-chan." Kotori sniffed. She wiped her tear-stricken face. Silence rang through the air between the two of them. Kotori wiping her face and Umi patiently waited for the other girl to calm down.

 _Are you okay now?_ Umi asked.

"Y-Yes…"

 _Why don't we rest here for awhile._ She received a nod from the ashen-haired girl. Kotori scooted closer to Umi's side before releasing a sigh.

"You deserve to be happy too…" Kotori whispered before she enters the dreamland. Her whisper caught Umi's attention due to her superb hearing. She looked back to see if she just misheard it but saw Kotori peacefully sleeping. Traces of tears still trailed down at Kotori's face and Umi wished nothing more than to wipe those tears away. Umi looked at her claws; sharp and menacing, unfit to provide comfort in any form.

 _These aren't meant to wipe Kotori's tears away_. Umi thought to herself.

Sometimes, she gets straying thoughts of becoming a human again. Umi wonders what would her life would've been if she stayed human. Would she be able to spend time with Kotori everyday? Would she have found new friends to spend time with? But now, Umi thought of the things that happened when she became a dragon. If she stayed a human, she never would've meet Nozomi and Eri. She never would've travelled the world. But most of all, she would've never have been reunited with Kotori again.

 _I guess being reunited with Kotori is enough for me._ Umi concluded. She placed her head down, her wing continues to drape over the sleeping girl beside her so she wouldn't get cold and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **This story has a lot of grammar errors but I am too lazy to fix them. Also, the pacing is kinda slow, isn't it? Just something before 2016 ends.**

 **EDIT: So I am fixing the errors here.**


End file.
